


Long Story Short

by irrational



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breakup, F/M, Love, Sad, School, Sweet, clean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrational/pseuds/irrational
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was having Niall breakup feels and I wrote this I suck at writing summaries but I hope you enjoy the story :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Story Short

The feeling of her soft lips pressing to mine made tears come to my eyes. It wasn’t exactly easy to watch the love of my life walk out on me. It wasn’t like some dramatic fight, where I threw her out of my home. It was more the fact that she wanted to go out and live her life, and I wanted to continue my career as a singer.

The sadness in her eyes when she had come to him was almost unbearable. The level of tears shed that night between the two of them was crazy; both of them were so hurt and sad. But he knew he couldn’t tie her down. The way she had approached him, her innocent brown eyes shining with tears and her lip bitten raw, it broke his heart. 

“Ni.” Her small voice had shattered the comfortable silence of the dinner. I had looked up from my salad, a smile on my face. Her brown eyes looked so sad, and she looked like it was hurting her so badly to talk to me. 

“Baby.” I reached my hand to take her pale one in mine. Her small fingers were trembling as she let a few tears escape her dark eyes. “Baby, what’s wrong.” Apparently my level of comforting wasn’t helping because she began crying harder. 

“I’m leaving.” The monotonous and staleness of her soft voice broke my heart all together. She looked down at the carrots and lettuce on her plate, her expression changing from nothing to pure sadness. The look on her face was indescribable; her bottom lip trembling and hot tears running down her pale cheeks. Her head was bowed, and I could feel her small body shaking through her tiny hand. 

I loved her with everything I had. And now, as she talked about leaving me for god knows what, my whole world felt as though it was crashing down. I couldn’t decipher why she would want to leave, maybe college or a job. But the thought of losing my girl to the world, where she could easily meet another guy, it broke my heart. 

“Why are you leaving?” My words came out strangled and sad; it was so hard to speak when my mind was moving so quickly. Tears were stinging my eyes, and I was doing everything in my power to keep them from falling. I took my hand from hers, only to see her face lift and her eyes meet mine. 

The amount of brokenness that concealed her face was almost unbearable. Her eyes were red, and her brown eyes no longer looked bright. She didn’t look as she did when I met her, she looked so much older. The girl, who wanted to stay a child forever, had succeeded in doing just the opposite. “I want to go to a UNI.” 

Her voice was so reticent, so unbelievably sorrowful and pessimistic. I had never heard her like this in my entire eternity of knowing her. I could feel her grip on my hand contract, her small hand squeezing mine impossibly hard. I nodded slowly, watching the tears easily compared to raindrops cascade down her cheeks. I longed to lean over and kiss her, to kiss the tears from her porcelain skin and assure her it was all right. But I knew I couldn’t do that, I couldn’t lie to her. I was so numb and so frozen that in that moment; I thought I would die. It was hard, almost impossible, to think of life without her. I couldn’t imagine how I could go to sleep at night without hearing her steady breathing in my ear, or how I could go the day without hearing the musical laugh I had grown so accustom to. It was hard to even fathom not coming home from work to her everyday. I couldn’t and wouldn’t live without her.

“That’s great.” I turned to look out the rain stained window, the tears now free falling from my eyes not seeming to lull. She knew I was lying, I could tell by the way she took a sharp intake of breath and her grip on my hand loosened once again. The way she had her other hand wiping her eyes off, her body shaking with sobs; I knew that she felt horrible. 

“When are you leaving?” I could imagine the abounding answers that could be spoken at any moment, and I mentally prepared myself for the ‘next week’ or ‘two weeks’ because I knew that was what was about to come. I ran my fingers through my partly brunette hair, looking at the floor under my feet. 

 

“Six days.” Her voice sounded echoey against the thoughts racing through my frazzled and angry mind. Six. Days. Six days left with the love of my life. She didn’t even try to bring up a long distance relationship; both she and I knew that she would find somebody else. Though, I wasn’t sure if I could let her go so easily. It was as if she was sand, and she was slipping through my fingers but I couldn’t catch her and stick her back into the capsule. I had to let her go. 

“I’m sorry Niall.” She whispered. She seemed to be tiptoeing around me; worried that anything she said could shatter me into twenty-six thousand pieces. I couldn’t help but remember all those times those words had been mumbled. Dinners and times we had cuddled, our arguments and stupid little things I had said that he instantly regretted. But now, there was no going back. She would be leaving in six days and we would be over, the two of us would never be able to kiss or hug or share a bed again. There would never be Friday night movies or takeout to share on the old couch. I knew in my heart that it wasn’t just about college, she had found another guy. By the way she spoke to me, the softness and worry in her tone, I knew that she wouldn’t be faithful if we did try to stay together. 

“This is goodbye then.” I whispered the last part, wishing that if I said it quietly she would change her mind. Almost thinking that if I could make the word disappear the whole subject would do the same thing. 

Her eyes darted over to the floor, her beautiful chocolate eyes dripping with tears. I watched her pull her bottom lip in between her white teeth in though, something that always used to distract me. I wanted to reach forward and pull her lip free, tell her to stop because it made me got me all ‘hot and bothered’ as she used to say. 

“I guess so.” Her angelic voice was commutated to a bitter melancholy I had never heard emit from her pink lips. The amount of pure anger that was built up in my heart was almost intolerable. How could she just leave me like this? How could she come to me one day and announce that we had six more days together. I didn’t really know how I was supposed to react, how she expected me too. She obviously knew I would be angry and sad and hurt all at the same time. 

“And that’s it.” My tone sounded harsh, and I really didn’t mean for it to. I watched her face fall more; if that was even possible, and felt her small hand drop mine slowly. Her sobs became choked as she tried to pull her hair away from her tear-streaked eyes. 

And suddenly, the innocence in her eyes was back. She looked up at me, wiping her eyes slowly. “Can I have a hug?” her voice sounded so small as she stood up. My large frame engulfed her tiny one as I held her to me. I buried my face in her hair and cried, letting out all the anger and sadness I had towards her previous news. 

I watched her intently, the way she moved away from me slowly. I took her small arms captive, making eye contact with her as I held her away from me. Her small mouth curved into a little bit of a smile, “I love you.” Her words shattered the silence that had taken over the small room. “I really do. I just…I need to do something with my life Niall. I can’t just be the ‘band members girlfriend’ for the rest of my life.” 

Her words were equivalent to being stabbed in the chest multiple times. The way she said the words, animosity and misery dripping in her tone, it just made it ten times harder to say goodbye to her. I loved the way she expressed her words, the emotion she put into each syllable. How her words would be laced with expression and emotion, making each conversation with her so valuable and interesting. 

She no longer said her words with a smile like she used to. She said her words emotionlessly, complete numbness spiking her words. “I love you too, except I mean it.” My words were cold, though this time I meant for them to be almost abrupt. I wanted this conversation to be over, I wanted to say my goodbyes already and not be burdened with another five days of being near her. 

“Niall I-“ she tried to say, her eyes filling with tears again before I quickly cut her off. 

I let my hands leave her arms slowly, allowing her to gain full composure before I let go completely. “Please don’t leave.” I had resorted to begging, pleading, her not to leave me. “Stay here, we can be so happy.” I knew that none of what I said would be considered in the whirring mind of hers, she was leaving and that was that. She would find another man, who could stay with her almost all the time. A man who couldn’t buy her much but could love her constantly. I wasn’t around most of the time, so when she saw me it was a big deal. I knew that she needed a man who was there all the time, not 1/3rd of it. 

She shook her head slowly, her curls falling into her eyes before she brushed them back. “I need to go Niall.” I sucked in a breath as I watched her turn away from me, walking away into the further part of the house where she would begin packing. 

In six days this house would be mine, just mine. I would never be sharing a room with her again. I would never get to kiss her soft lips in the morning while some other man did. And it wasn’t fair, that I had to lose her to some guy that would hurt her. 

But I had lost her. I had let her go. She no longer even smiled when she said my name, something I should have noticed more. She told me over and over that she missed me so much, something I should have changed. But I didn’t. 

-

Six days later we stood at the front door. Her luggage was sat in front of the car. Every single component of her life was packed into her bags. I hear a small sniffle coming from below me and looking down I see her. I had almost forgotten she was there and I once again was lost in her eyes. Knowing this was the last time I would see her –unless we crossed paths at some point- I pulled her into my arms, breathing in her heavenly scent of Chanel perfume one last time. 

“Goodnight.” I said quietly, remembering how when we met she told me that she never said goodbye. “Goodbye is for good,” she would always say, a small smile crossing her face. 

“Goodbye Niall.”


End file.
